The King and the Slayer
by Dcj200
Summary: The time has come for Drake the Dragon king to meet the Fairies. (This is my first story so please be nice and I am not the best at this so sorry in advance.)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

The man stood there looking over the town of Magnolia. He was an impressive 7ft dressed in a red collared shirt with black jeans and a black cloak to finish it all off. His hair was a brown color parted on the right side of his head cut short on both ends with hazel eyes and a chiseled face. He was well toned with his muscles showing threw his shirt as he stared down at the town with sadness.

**Drake Pov **

I stood there on the hill overlooking the small town saddened. "What are you doing here Drake?" a familiar voice asked softly as I see a woman with long flowing golden hair standing about 4ft tall floating down from the sky "Mavis it has been a while" I say with sadness "What's wrong Drake?" she asked with concern "She left me Mavis." I say, "She wasn't took or killed she just walked out." I say sadly as she looked at me with shock "Are you ok Drake?" she asked "I am as fine as I can be but I came here to retire there is a plateau about 5 miles west of the town I plain to settle there" I say as she stared at me "Drake why don't you come to the town the guild there would take you without problems" she said "No I just want to sit down and rest" I reply to her "But fill free to come visit old friend" I say as I fly off. After a few seconds I arrived at the large flat plateau and started building the mansion using my powers as I build my home with a large pool out back and the main house being black with a golden inlay on the pillars swirling upwards with five dragons on the roof one red one green one blue one white and the final one in the center was gold. I walked inside as looked at the interior it being black with a multi-color trim matching the dragons on the roof. 'Now just to get some sleep' I think going to the master bedroom and sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy's End

**Mavis Pov**

It was months ago that I saw my old friend again remembering how we first met in the Second Trade War when he showed up and saved us from a whole battalion not even flinching then he freed us and nursed all our wounds before sending us along our way. I never thought I would meet a man so kind. Then suddenly there was an explosion outside the guild as we all rushed out to see what it was as we saw several five large men destroying the town as I read their magical power. "Makarov we need to get the guild out of here there is a place 5 miles west go there" I say to him knowing they would kill us all "First master they won't run" he said "Then they will die" I say back bluntly my tacticians instinct kicking in as he somehow got them round up and moving the five warriors following us for some reason with Erza carrying an unconscious Natsu as we fled being followed by the slow armored figures that stopped attacking the town and followed us. We reached the plateau about 8 hours later seeing the beautiful home before us "Drake help!" I yell as he appears

**Drake Pov**

"What's wrong" I show up seeing the group "wow Mavis I said you could come visit but I did not expect you to bring the whole guild" I say "Drake something is here five large armored figures" she say as an image was transported into his head "Take them inside" I said coldly as he stood there waiting

**Mavis Pov**

"Who was that man First Master" Makarov asked me "He saved me a long time ago and is probably the strongest warrior I have ever met" I say looking out the window at him "Do you really think he can stop them" He asked "If he can't then no one can" I say sadly

**Drake Pov**

"About time corrupted" I say as the five armored figures approached "Move Dragon" The largest one said trying to scare me "You don't know who I am, do you?" I say with amusement "Go home or die cause you stand before the Lord of Balance, The last of the true kings for I am Drake the Dragon King" I say as they all back away "You have five seconds" I say as they charge me "Fools" I say as I decapitate the first one with a Katana I pulled form my pocket dimension "You all sealed your fate by challenging me" I say as they back away going for their roars shooting elemental beams at me "Pathetic" I say as I absorb them and reverse the energy back killing the other 4 "Drake you didn't have to kill them" Mavis said walking out "They were warriors from a dark dimension so yes I did" I say sheathing my sword as they all stare at me "you just killed 5 people" Makarov said to me "If you call them people your definition is off they are monsters that do nothing but consume so if you hate me for saving you then go ahead" I say "What do you mean" He asked "They were following the Flame brat" I say "They wanted to kill him and take his power and would have happily killed you all as well" I say "Your positive that there was no other way" Mavis asked "Yes I fought them for eons I guarantee you there is no saving them just death" I say sadly "Then thank you Drake" She said as they walked off "Hey it's late so why don't you all stay here for the night" I say to them as they walk off


	3. Chapter 3 The Generals

Drake Pov

"Well everyone dig in" I say as they all start in on the feast that I laid out on the massive table "Thank you Drake for everything" Mavis said to me from my left "It is no problem you all traveled 5 miles to get here it would be very rude of me not to offer you the chance to rest 'I just hope they don't show up' I think as they all eat "Is something wrong Drake" Makarov said looking at me "It is all fine for now just been awhile since I had guests" I say "How long you been here" A woman with long red hair asked named Erza "About two months" I say to her "What brought you here I can smell the sadness from here" Natsu said "You're a lot more perceptive than they make you seem little hatchling" I say to him "Not an answer" He growled "and there it is the Fire Dragon King magic acting up showing you have little or no control of it" I say looking him dead in the eye "Why don't I just save you some time. I would win every single time" I say as I showed about 1/100 of my power making the whole plateau shake "I don't care" he said as I laughed "you truly are a king boy but you need to learn when to stand down" I say smiling as they all stared at me as I flicked a wrist sending him flying into the wall "Just stand down admit defeat and it will all be easier" I say sipping my whisky "Fine you win happy" he said after a few moments as I released him "And to answer your question my queen left me so I came here to think" I say as they all looked to me but non as hard as the slayers "That's awful" Wendy said in tears "To explain this to all the non-slayers when dragons mate it is usually for life the stronger the dragon the stronger the bond" I say as they stare at me "So her leaving him broke his heart, most dragons of his level of power would disappear and never be seen again some even consumed themselves" she said in tears "Wow. You sure you're ok" Mavis asked me with worry "I made this house so I can't do that, so no worries there I also made it to where if something happens and I go rabid I am contained," I say remembering all the failsafes I put in this place. "Now why don't you all go lay down as it's late and I would hate to keep you up," I say as I make my exit heading to my study

(Mavis pov)

"Is he ok first master?" Erza asked me "No he is hurting," Wendy said quickly as we all look at her "how do you know," I ask curious "A dragon of his age and power would usually have a harem of women that could fill this house. So, his only queen leaving him that would almost kill him." She said as they all look at her. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Mirajane asked with worry. "We can't just let him hurt like that he helped us just because Mavis asked so we need to help him," Lucy said. "well not much can be done tonight" I say to them "And please remember what Wendy said for dragons matting is for life" I finish knowing what would cross some of their minds.

(Drake pov)

"Well there here quicker than they should be" I say as the house AI alerted me to their arrival "Go home you four I already took care of it and there is no way I am coming back I am not ready" I say to the four warriors in full armor that shone red, blue, white, and green. They all just kept marching into the house as they all came to the study "Drake it's been months and we know she left you, but you need to move on." The blue armored figure removed his helmet showing a chiseled face with long blue hair clearly in his 40s "Water you know all too well I loved her and she left me so no I am not over her" I say looking him in the eyes "Well too damn bad get off your ass Drake your supposed to be our king and yet you're here wallowing in self-pity while there is a war!" He yells at me stunning the other 3 "You dare come here and do this boy!" I yell back angered at him. "Drake I have been you medic since I was 18, I know you. You clearly have not slept the whole time you have been here" He said, "Your starting to piss me off runt." I say coldly in rage. "Then grow some balls old man" He said as I punched him through the doors into the hallway "You have outgrown your pants boy and now you're going to be punished" I say walking to him "No it's time you finally get pissed enough to do something" He said back kicking me in the jaw sending me off the edge of the floor down to the first floor as my guests all run out of their rooms "I will kill you for that boy" I say as I move to kill him in a blood rage as turrets pop out of the walls and shoot me with tranquilizers till I look like a pincushion. "Dame you really pissed him off Water" the green figure Earth said "YOU ALL WILL DIE" I yell shaking the house with the volume of my voice as water punches me in the face sending me to the floor "Get some rest Drake" He said as he kicked me in the head knocking me unconscious.

(Water Pov)

"It had to be done he needs his sleep," I said to the others. "Yea but he might actually kill you," Earth said, "No he won't," I say, "He was pissed, and I should know," The Red-figure Fire said. "Who are you all" a Little old man asked "We are the 4 generals Earth, Fire, Air, and I am Water" I say to him "Don't worry we are his allies" I say to him as he looked at me with worry "THEN WHY KNOCK HIM OUT" a Pink haired boy yells at me "Dame he must be you Fire" I say "As for why he has not slept in months the whole time he has been here so I made him" I say "What do you mean he has not slept in months" A girl with long blond hair asked "He has been using a combat simulator on himself to stay awake because he refuses to sleep." I say holding a vile up "We made this for use on the battlefield to keep our warriors alert and active for extended periods of time, we call it Go Juice" I say to them as they stare at me as Earth and Fire pick the king up and take him to his room "Now let's why don't you all tell me who you are" I say as they all explain what happened "Damn Water you were right he could not even control his power" Earth said "What do you mean?" Erza asked "He usually toys with them lets them have a chance with him just outright slaying them tells me he could not control his power," He said "Wow" was all Mavis said "Well why don't we all go to bed and we can talk it out in the morn," I say


	4. Ch 4 The End of the Line

( Drake pov)

I woke up 'Damn it Water' I thought as I got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen seeing Mira "Good morning Drake" she said "Morning Mira" I say remembering her name as i see what she is cooking "So you found the fridge I see" I say as I walk over to the stove "i must say this place is well stocked" She says as I chuckle "Yes i do my best" I say as I throw a little seasoning on the eggs "what was that you put on them" She asked as she took a bite "Just a little concoction of mine" I say smiling "well what else do you have hiding around here" She asked as I smile and start cooking with her and we prepare breakfast for the others who soon come down into the dining room. "Water you a dead man" I hear the 4 armored figers coming into the room and throw a butter knife into the wall next to them "Water you know good and damn well why I did not sleep and yet you pull that shit" I say as a 45 caliber pistol appears into my hand and i place it on the table "Now I know you had my best interests in mind but if you dare do that again I will kill you understood" I say as they all pail seeing the look in my eyes "Drake shut the fuck up" Water said as a bullet flew by him "I am not the calm man you know Water I came here because my temper has been flaring up since she left me" I say as he realized I was not playing and paled "Drake calm down" he said "How the fuck can I calm down when every damn time I close my eyes I see her!" I yell pissed as they all look at me and realize just how hurt I am "Drake please calm down" Mira said as she pushed me down a little and everyone stared at her as I start to calm "Damn so he found one" Earth mumbled "Shut it" I say stopping him from saying more as the Dragon slayers all looked at us "Found one?" Natsu asked as they all look at him "Damn it Earth" I say as he paled"Drake what are they talking about" Mira asked "Frome your reaction I guess you must be talking about candidates" Wendy said "That damn Dragon of yours really should have shown you how to fight more than this crap" I say as they all look at me "Candidates for what" Mavis asked "For the next queen or queens" Water said as they all stare at me "I hate you four sometimes" I say as an alarm went off and a monitor shows me what's coming "You damn morns were followed" I say as I see an army of Dark soldiers "Damn how many" Earth said "Too many" I say walking over and gearing up "Drake you can't fight that many portals are fully open and not closing" I know but you 4 stay here and protect them. There is a reason that they want me dead" I say walking out "Rain of Death:Blade" I say as a storm cloud forms and bladed weapons fall like rain killing hundreds of the endless army "Forgotten style Dance of Death:Blade" I say as I fill it connect and I run into the storm grabbing a sword out of the air and throwing it impelling two of them moving like a dancer avoiding the blades using the rain to my advantage. "Damn they just keep sending more" I say seeing 10 more portals open "Water, Fire, Earth, Air you four will have to find one" I say over the coms to the house as it activated doomsday mode boosting the shields to max "King's extension spell Multi-Dimensional Oblivion" I yelled as I use all my power to target the enemies in front of me killing them all and sending a shockwave through the portals to kill them there as well as I am blasted back slamming into the side of my house dieing.

( Water pov)

"That stuped idot" I yell running outside to see him allmost dead "Water you have to find at least one" He said with fear in his voice "Damn i have never heard him scared" Earth said as he pailed "We will bring you back Drake I give you my word" I say as he died his body turning to stone and crumbling away "What was that" Mira asked "That was a kings suicide spell" I say as the other 3 looked at me in shock "What how many did he kill" Earth said "I would say 99% of there army" I say as they all look at me "Mira what he said he ment we need to find queens" I say to her as she looked confused "and I was the last canadet" She said calmly blushing "Not the last but one" I say as the house opened up personal filles Drake had left with a list "Damn he might have been depresed but he deffenitly did not change that much" I say showing the other 3 warriors the files as they all brake out laughing "That he did not" Fire said "Lissen it looks like most of you have the potentiol for it but that is not just it you also have to have the hart for it so if any of you think you want to be a queen come to us and we can help" Earth said as clam as ever "So what you think that some of us will go and do this for a man we hardly knew" A blond said "Lucy be quite" Wendy yelld at her blushing "Wendy dont tell me" a white cat with a dress and wings named Carla said "Yes I want to be a canadet" She said looking at Air "HAHA" he laughed "Should have known the Wind slayer would understand. Dragons mates are pulled by destiny not even a god could stop it" He said as he cast a spell "There you go little breeze" He said as Wendy grew to look like a 21-year-old with a much larger chest "What the hell" Natsu said looking at her "I will as well" Mira said "same with me" Cana said as others volunteered the list being Wendy, Mira, Cana, Erza, and Bisca. "Well this should be fun," I said, "Normally you would grow close with the king but as he went and died you 5 will have to do this the hard way," I say as we formed a circle and instructed them to get in the center activating it.


	5. Chapter 5 The Crowning

(Mira Pov)

As the circle activated, we all seemed to have been transported to another place "Where are we?" I ask as I see the others "This is the testing grounds for Drake" a man's voice said, "What do you mean?" Wendy asked, "This is the place where we find out if you're a queen or a poser," the man said as he walked out looking just like Drake "How are you here we saw you die?" Ezra asked as he chuckled "He did I am a construct made by this place to test you all while you see his darkest memories well dark for you all" he calmly said. "Then what should we call you?" Bisca asked "Call me tester if you wish does not matter as you will not see me again unless you fail," He said, "What do you mean fail?" I ask as he chuckled. "One of you will I can already see it," he said as the whole pace vanished, and we are in a fiery pit falling till we stop in a castle in the throne room with a man with wings and Drake talking. "Thank you for letting me stay here, for now, Lucifer," Drake said calmly sipping a drink "Well I was wondering why you wanted to come anyway Drake you were just crowned so why come to the vilest place in the light," The winged man now named Lucifer asked. He was about 6ft tall and had long wight hair that fell to his back dressed in very expensive clothes. "Well I had to come to see how the barrier is and heard of a certain clan of monsters overstepping their bounds including kidnapping and enslaving others which we both know is not ok," Drake said "I have heard them myself but I can't make charges till we have proof," Lucifer said sadly. "Well let's see if I can get you some" Drake said as he morphed his hair grow to his butt and his chest growing till, he had DD breasts till he looked like a supermodel even by my standards. "Damn Drake I should make you stay in that form while your here" Lucifer said as Drake chuckled a feminine chuckle "Well I like to be called Morgan in this look Lucifer and before you ask yes its full female," she said shocking us. "Did you know he/she could do that?" I asked Wendy as she shook her head no. Then the seen shifted to a bar showing her drinking as some rough looking men tried to flirt with her till she drove them all of "Don't you know who we are we are Phenoxies" one of them said arrogantly "Yes that means we get what we want you little whore" the other said as they tried to knock her unconscious her playing along letting them kidnap her and drag her to a carriage as they start to collar her and undress her letting us all see her nude form letting us all see her gorgeous body as we blush "Damn I always was a little curious but this settles it I think I am bi" I mutter as the others all nod "Now this little whore is all ours" one of the men said before suddenly armor grew out of her skin as a golden armor set appeared and a long katana was put to their necks while the pressure of her power destroyed the carriage "You fools you just tried to kidnaped the Dragon Queen Morgan" she said calmly as one of them bursts into flames charging her till suddenly his head was rolling and his body disintegrated "No way bro is dead" one of them said trembling "Yes he is and unless you all wish to join him you will come clean" She said as Lucifer and a bunch of guards arrive the seen shifting again to a room full of people that looked like the men as Drake walked in still in armor cutting the closet one in half "What are you doing" one yelled "simple I am taking out the trash and making an example" as we watched him kill all the men in the room but one kid "Now let this be known I left you all alive so your race lives but if I ever hear of any of you getting up to know good I will finish the job" he said as he walked out covered in blood. "Bisca are you ok" I ask seeing her tremble "he is a monster" she mumbled "No he is a king who does what is needed to make sure the balance is kept" Tester said as he appeared "and you miss have failed" He finished " how did I fail" she asked "You assumed he had no good reason for this even after two people said the whole clan was in on this and the second is that Drake never kills without need he is the lord of Balance and that title makes it so he must do this kind of act so that it is maintained "How could kids upset the balance" she asked "Simple they would grow up to try to overthrow there king Lucifer and free an evil that would end all of creation" he retorted shocking us all "That is the main task Drake has and his queen share to keep that monster locked up that is why even thought he would never ask any of you to kill he will take lives and you must be able to support him when it starts to take its toll on him" tester said as the seen morphed to a battle ground but Bisca was not there "This is the first battle the one that started all of creation" he said as we looked around seeing the Dark army and Drake and his army fighting "wow" Ezra said as she watched the way they fought "What is it" I ask "The moves that they are using are super advanced and look at the way Drake is moving its clear that he and that Dark armored finger are the most skilled and powerful" she said pointing to a 8 ft man that was in full plate armor "that is the Darkness a being that's name is lost to time trying to keep him weakened and what Drake will not let be freed" Tester said "Why show us this" I ask "Well Drake wanted me to make sure that anyone who is tested realizes this as its the core of the king and the queens they protect everything. Even if it costs them their lives." He said "then why did Drake use that spell," Wendy asked, "As powerful as the other 4 generals are they lost the war and Drake knew that Darkness would be freed but Drake could not fight as he knew he would lose himself in a battle and never be able to come back so that is why he secluded himself and then killed himself with that spell killing all but the strongest of their army so that Darkness cannot be freed." He said as we all look at him in shock "So knowing that Drake does this and seeing the darker deeds he will do you all still accept him" he asked looking at us "Drake saved us and apparently a lot of others yes he might not be as much of a hero as I thought but I still want to be his queen" I say "Same for me I knew that Dragons are not always what they seem and know that I know how long he carried his burden himself I refuse to let him keep at it alone" Wendy said "Same with me" Ezra said "He might have killed people but he did it so others could live so knowing that I still love him plus his booze is the best I have had" Cana said as we all look at her making Tester laugh "Well then you all pass" he said shocking us "Why now" Wendy asked " well this was all to show you he is not a hero he is a solder that never stopped his war even though the rest of the galaxy did" Tester said as he looked around "You all accepted that and even call him something he will never claim to be that is why you pass" he finished as we all appear back in the circle but with crowns minus Bisca "What happened" She asked looking around "Well seems like we have 4 new queens" Fire said as all four of the Generals bowed to us


	6. Chapter 6 Kings Return

(Wendy Pov)

"Wow" I mumble as all kinds of knowledge flowed into my mind "I know," Mira said as we all looked at each other "I take it you all know how to bring him back," Water asked smirking "Now I know why he wanted to shoot you," I said shocking the others as he laughed with the other generals "I do have that annoying effect on people," he said as we all walked off "Where are you all going," Makarov asked. "We are going to get our king" I said as we all used wind magic flying off to a cave nearby "Now he is going to be a little rough" I say to the others "so you do know why he was scared" Ezra asked as I nod "Lets summon him quickly" I say as we all work together to draw a magic circle and channel magic into it chanting in a language only us and Drake know as Morgan showed up nude and beaten "Wendy don't tell me" Cana said scared "Yes they did" I say as they all got the message as we covered her in a cloak and carried her to the mansion "who is the broad" Earth asked "This is your Queen Morgan also known as Drake" I say as the others carry her to her room as they all stare at me "Water you might want to give her a full checkup before she wakes" I say as he runs off checking on her "How in the world is Drake a she" Fire asked "She is the lady of balance meaning she can warp creation to her whim so yes she can be a he and vice versa" I say "Wendy it is confirmed they did to that to her" Mira said walking out of the house "Damn now we will have to make sure we won't have a spit personality disorder case" I say as they all look to me "Water won't be able to heal her" I say as I walk into the house to her and Mira followed "Wendy what can you do its psychological not physical" she said "If you have not noticed our powers have increased a lot" I said as I looked at him "I hope this works" I say as I start to glow channeling magic into her trying to access her mind to help speed up the understanding and distance the memories from her "Well I hope that works" I say as she woke up "Damn it I have a guess why I am Morgan right now" she said as I look at her in shock " and nice try Wendy but it's not that easy and sadly or thankfully depending on how you look at it not the first time why do you think I was scared" she said as she changed back into Drake

(Drake Pov)

"So how many of you passed" He asked as he looked at us all "aaa so you four should have guessed the knight, the demon, the dragoness, and the forgotten would be the ones that would become the queens" he said calmly "Why don't we let them talk" Water said as they all leave leaving us five "How come they did not know about Morgan" Wendy asked "Well as you all know they inherit there position or are challenged for them so all the ones that knew died" I say calmly "Now I know you all have questions but let me say something if you all will let me I will try to love you all equally cause I did have attractions to you all I just tried to keep them away" I say as they all look at me "Why Drake you could tell I felt the same" Wendy said as I sigh "You also know what happened to me and what it meant" I say sadly as I try to sit up only to be forced back down with a kiss "Drake we all passed the tests and we all love you" Mira said she pulled back "Thank you all you don't know what that means to me but I do hope you all understand it will be a hard time for me" I say as they all nod kissing me one by one "And you all do realize technically by Dragon terms we are married right" they all said as they stared at me shocked then laughed. "Yes we know," Wendy said as I smile "now I need to go get something back," I say as I get up "Drake wait till you have healed up," Mira said "Mira I need to get that cause Dark will trace that back to me and I know he will show up," I say as I walked to the boarded off room "What is in there," Mira asked as the others caught up "simple it's the King Gem well the rest of it," I say as I pull the last board off "I just need to face my test to get it," I say as I walk in the door it sealing behind me "so you finally came sweetie," a voice said

(Mira Pov)

"He is losing it," I say "No he went to get the rest of his power," Wendy said "What do you mean," Ezra said "That gem is linked to his power if he did not have the full thing well let's say we have not seen anything yet," Wendy said smiling as the door opened again as Drake walked out crying.

(Drake Pov)

As I walked out I was in tears "You ok Drake" Mira asked hugging me " I will be its just the garden that I used knew how to hurt me" I said "You made it so it would test you mentally didn't you" Cana said as I nod "I don't think stuff threw that well when I am in that state" I said as I sit on the floor merging the gem back into me as I sit there till Mira sits next to me and Ezra kisses me. "Thanks for that I needed something to get my mind of that for a bit," I say "We can tell you look like crap," Cana said "DAMN IT DRAKE" we hear Water yell as he chuckles "serves the smart ass right," he said smiling and by the way just so you all know we are so getting you all your own weapons." I say as they all look at me smiling


End file.
